Steven Grande
|height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |occupation=Police officer |era=Pre-NoHead era |affiliation=Police |masters= |apprentices=Emma Lavigne }} Steven Grande (1806-1911) was a widely renowned police officer who lived in the 19th century. In 1849, he found an ally in a member of the Advance Guard, and he continued to befriend many officers. Grande was known as a political idealist and was skilled at resolving disputes throughout the world. Some time after the mission to Ontario in 1890 he took Emma Lavigne as a new apprentice. Grande was one of the most highly regarded combat instructors in the entire group and recordings of his wisdom became mandatory for training cadets. He was immortalized on a Holocard for his loyalty. Biography Pre-birth Centuries before his birth, Steven Grande appeared to the Knight Drimsé Ur in a vision. The vision also included the superhero Baby Intelligence, his apprentice Lindsay Kellerman, and his friend turned enemy Thomas Meyer; all four of them would be destroyed by the NoHeads. This vision proved untrue, as the NoHeads never ended the lives of any of these four individuals, though it could be referring to their destinies being changed forever by the Dark Order. Lifetime Steven Grande was born in 1806. Eventually, he became a widely renowned police officer. In 1849, he was part of a diplomatic envoy aboard a consular ship. However, negotiations failed and fighting broke out, during which a young member of the Advance Guard was seriously injured. Grande helped save him and they soon became friends and associates. Grande was known as a political idealist and was skilled at resolving disputes throughout the world. One such intervention was in the Ontario Dispute of 1890. Grande became friends with many other police, and considered part of the “Old Guard” of potential, current, and former police leaders. Some time after the mission to Ontario he took a new apprentice, a young woman named Emma Lavigne. Legacy Grande was one of the most highly regarded combat instructors in the entire group. Recordings of Grande demonstrating fighting techniques were recorded on the Grand Datapad and became mandatory viewing for two generations of officers. In addition, a lecture by Grande on controlling emotions was recorded by Lucy Sanford and preserved in her database. During his time as an instructor within the Old Police Station, Grande’s teachings on methods for conquering arrogance were also particularly well received. He was immortalized on a Holocard for his loyal service to the police. Personality and traits There is no doubt that Steven Grande was remarkably loyal to the police. Grande was known as a political idealist and possessed a talent for resolving disputes. While he was an extremely skilled warrior, like Baby Intelligence, he was generally disdainful of warfare. He was also good at making friends, he indeed had many of them. He was revered for his wisdom, to the extent of being featured on a Holocard. Despite his prodigious skills, Grande was never vain or conceited. It can be assumed he also bore superb control over his emotions. Powers and abilities Steven Grande was widely regarded as one of the most skilled police of the age. His fighting skills are mostly left to the imagination, but he was unusually skilled combat instructor, passing his knowledge on to many children and even a few adults. Yet his extensive knowledge of fighting techniques was so great that recordings of his demonstrated abilities found their way onto the Grand Datapad and became mandatory viewing for two generations of officers. Nevertheless, he mostly focused his skills on diplomacy rather than combat. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1806 births Category:1911 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Centenarians Category:Heroes Category:Holocards Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Police officers